Well Enough
by AsheliChan
Summary: Kyouya is on love with Haruhi but doesn't know how to tell her. A business deal? Love letter? Rated T for later chapters R&R! x
1. Chapter 1

R&R ! I'm a Huuuuge KyoxHaru fangirl ! More Chapters To Come!

**Disclaimer: **Bisco Hatori owns Ouran ! If I did...Hikaru wouldn't have been in love with Haruhi and episode 8 would've went down a VERY differently ! ;P

* * *

"Club activities are finished for the day, Tamaki please escort the ladies out." _Tamaki Suoh, my best friend. I often find myself wondering what about him the entire female body of Ouran Academy faun over__. Well…save for Haruhi Fujioka. It seemed that she was somewhat immune to his charms. I of course would occasionally see her lips twitch into what was almost a smile every time he kissed her hand or held her slightly too intimately._

_You can not lie to me Haruhi my dear. I see what happens behind your eyes. I see the pain that crosses your face when he turns away. I wish to erase that from you forever…but how do I go about that? I can't get close enough to you. How do I tell you?_ The red haired twins had their arms around each other's waist. It was quite obvious that the two were an official couple. As they put it, they are now "exclusive". The clubs favorite little princess is gathering her things to leave.

"Goodbye my lovely daughter!" Tamaki was as especially exuberant today; apparently it was Father & Daughter Day at the commoner supermarket. I raised my head from my laptop and spoke clearly, betraying none of the emotions that were churning in my chest. "Haruhi, could you please stay back a moment? There was something I wanted to discuss with you." She nodded. "Of course Kyouya-senpai." Ah…always one to listen. As she sits, I begin to state my problem. "As you know, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai have graduated. This means our popularity rate has dropped 20%." Another nod. " Hikaru and Kaoru's confession of sorts _has_ brought in a few more customers and increased the percentage…but only by a mere 3%..Haruhi do you see the problem?" One more nod. "Hm...Yeah...I see what's wrong,"

A small finger taps against her lips. "Since Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are gone, not enough people are coming into the club and funds are dropping?" It is my turn to nod. "And you want me to help with that somehow?" I feel the corner of my lips twitch upwards. I push my glasses up to hide the action. "Right once again, Haruhi. But I'm afraid it will have to wait as I have somewhere to be right now." She lifts her belongings and makes for the door. _Not yet… _"Oh Haruhi, I just had a splendid idea. I shall give you my address, why don't you come by. We can talk well enough there." I wrote the information on a loose slip of paper and breezed past her, through the door and down the hall. _Don't stand me up. Please… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 !~ I started writing this the same day I finished the first but I had an english essay due and I was working on a humanaties. Gosh! Plus my friends are pretty overbearing with this and are pressuring me to write! Anyways R&R pleasee !  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran! If only I did, there would be no need for me to write this =3

* * *

When did it come to this? Never did I care this much about my appearance, why now? _You know why...moron. _Haruhi is coming, soon actually. I check the time. She should be arriving any minute now. A familiar voice breaks my train of thought. "Kyouya. Is it true you have invited Miss Fujioka here?" I stand as straight and look as calm as possible. "Yes father. Is that a problem?" Despite what happened during the end of year festival, I still hold my father in the highest respects. "No my boy, not in the least. I was going to ask when you planned on seeing her. Outside of that club of yours I mean." _My boy? That's certainly new._

"Master Kyouya? There is a Haruhi Fujioka here to see you." The intercom buzzed in. Nodding to my father, I strode from the room. The main door was half open and I could see Haruhi's dress billowing around her small frame._ Lovely. _I push open the door to greet her but there seems to be something wrong. She's blushing and staring intently at her shoes. "Uh..hey..senpai." I motioned for her to come inside and pushed my glasses up in an attempt to hide the fact that behind them, my eyes were filled with want.

"My bedroom is that way. There is something I must do first, I will join you shortly." I motioned vaguely left then turned from her. _Liar...what are you doing? Send her home! Tell her the truth! _Even my thoughts were at war with one another. The first year student walked past me and I caught the scent of strawberries emanating from her cropped hair. Sweet bliss in an instant. Still refusing to look at me she turned. "Kyouya-senpai, do you realise that you have no shirt?" _Oh God! _Her hand reached out and touched my chest, I felt it. I indeed had no shirt. , I wonder, why don't I feel the slightest hint of embarrassment? Anyone normal gentlemen would however I have come to the conclusion that anything being normal would be an impossibility around her. Despite her financial background, there is nothing common about Haruhi Fujioka.

My bedroom was isolated from the others in the house. Just how I like things; secluded and absolutely silent. Then again, who could expect anything less from the prestigious family of Kyouya Ootori? I go in search of Fuyumi, (**AN: I'm not sure if that's how you spell her name **) perhaps she has answers to the horde of question spinning inside my head. Her room is the closet to mine so I won't disturb any of my family members. Knocking on her door, I notice something. Haruhi's voice followed my sisters then Haruhi's once again. I wait several seconds then knock again more firmly. The door opens moments later. "Oh hello Kyouya! I ran into your lovely young friend here. We've been talking about you!" Eyes wide with shock, I pull her into the hall. "Sis! What on earth are you doing?" Her famous innocent expression suddenly played across her features. "I was only being polite. She looked lost so I was simply helping her and I'm sorry but when she mentioned you had invited her, well I couldn't resist! I had to know everything!" I pulled my glasses off and massaged the bridge of my nose. "Fine but Haruhi and I have something important to discuss so if you'll excuse us. Thank you." I moved to lead my under-classman away but my elder sister chose that moment to say three words that made me stop where I stood. "Do you ever."


	3. Chapter 3

R&R!~x Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and favourited! Frobilove! Lots of thanks to you! You Rock!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran. If I did, Hikaru and Kaoru would never go to club events...they'd be in music room 3 ;D

* * *

"Fuyumi, what do you mean?" I was completely bewildered at what she had said. She simply shook her head and put her finger to her lips. "It isn't for me to say." _Isn't for you to say! That's it! _"Why don't you ask Haruhi? In your own room of course, I myself have more pressing matters." _Whatever... _"Yes, of course. Haruhi? This way please. I believe you were sidetracked from your original destination?" She stood quickly and strode from the room. "Kyouya-senpai? May I ask what you were doing before you found me?" A tiny chuckle escaped my lips. "You may." She gestured me to begin. "I needed her, now I use this term VERY loosely, expert opinion on a certain matter. But I suppose it can wait til she is not occupied."

I led her back to my room and always wanting to be in control, showed her the chair she may sit on. While I rummaged through my drawers in search of a suitable shirt (**AN: remember! He has no shirt ;P**) she stretched her head around to gaze at my much unadorned room. "I see you like grey." Another laugh but this one is a real, honest-to-goodness, from the bottom of my stomach laugh. This surprised the female in my company and she leant forward to place a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright senpai?" I lacked the will to reply to her question, so instead I shut my eyes and nodded lightly. She still hadn't removed her hand and I wasn't going to ask her to anytime soon. I was content where I was. The most perfect moment in the world was cut short by the clearing of my father's throat.

Haruhi's hand whipped back into her lap and her gaze was now downcast. _She's at a loss for words. How unusual. _I was not named the cool type for no reason. While she was a shaking with nerves, I calmly rose from my crouch to stand face to face with my father. "Was there something you needed Father? If there wasn't Haruhi and I would appreciate it greatly if you would leave us to discuss a few things. My host smile is plastered firmly on my face as I watch Yoshio Ootori brood over what I had just told him. "Hm. I was merely checking for any progress Kyouya." He looked at Haruhi's nervous figure then back to my expressionless and seemingly bored face. "You haven't traumatised the poor girl have you son?" Just when my witty comeback was about to be said, Haruhi raised her head and spoke a shaky voice. "No sir...I just thought Kyouya-senpai had a fever. You see, he was acting strangely." The elder Ootori raised his eyebrows at his youngest son. "Is that so?" He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "If you'll excuse me...I have paperwork to fill out" and with that, he turned and fled the room. The room was silent for exactly 47 seconds and needless to say, it was broken. By a Miss Haruhi Fujioka who spoke with a clarity that would have served her well a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My dad is expecting me home any minute now." I nodded knowingly. "Yes Haruhi that will be fine, but first..." As my words trailed off, I lightly brushed my lips against hers.  
(**AN: I'm sorry! This took FOREVER! I know its 3 paragraphs..whatever but really! I'd write then delete then write then delete..and so on...so I quickly wrapped this up with a kiss X3 )**


	4. Chapter 4

Aha! Gomen! I know it's taken oh so long to put this up!  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ouran High School Club~x

* * *

Her eyes widened and she pulled away. A diminutive smile graced my lips as I spoke. "You are free to leave now Haruhi." The ever respectful girl bowed then was shown the way back to the outside world by one of the maids. _That probably wasn't the best way to go about it..._

Lying back on my sheets, I took several deep breaths before I dared to move from my bedroom. (**AN: STILL no shirt ;D hehe I'm eviill! **) I found my brothers standing idly outside my door. _What is this? A full moon? _The round, silver orb that was beginning to show in the sky proved my question true. My elder brother leant forward then touched his knuckles to my forehead. A strange gesture to some, but I knew what he was trying to say. "Brother, I am not an idiot!" He just nodded patronizingly. "I'm not!" I still received no answer, only the mocking smirk that I had grown so used to over the years.

"Kyouya, I see what happens behind your eyes whenever she comes up in conversation. You let her go without any objection which in my opinion not only makes you an idiot and a great fool who may have lost his one chance at bliss." _...He's right...but what else could I do? Asking her to stay would be out of the question! Kyouya Ootori is just not quite ready for that kind of rejection. In fact Kyouya Otoori will _never _be ready for rejection in any way, shpe or form. _

Despite my flood of thoughts surrounding the female that had just vacated the estate, my words did not betray my emotions. "This talk was greatly appreciated brother, but I'm afraid I have tests to study for and would like to have some time by myself to memorise as much lines of poetry as I am able." (**AN: yes, he's taking a poetry class. How romantic!**)

Like the understanding older sibling he is, my brother nodded his goodbye and made his exit soundlessly. Only to return seconds later, head peering around the door. "By the way Kyouya you might want to put on a shirt before father accuses you of being careless."

As the day wore on, the notion of sleeping and forgetting all became more and more appealing. How I longed to return to the days of recklessness and innocence. Well, as much recklessness a father such as Yoshio Ootori would tolerate, which I'll have you know, is absolutely minimal.

The days when mother would tell me I was special for being the third son, stroke my raven hair and soothe my troubles. But those days are gone and it is often said that reminiscing helps nothing. The past is eternally out of my reach and so I must always strive for the future. If only my future held more promise.

* * *

ALRIIIGHT! TIME TO SWITCH THINGS UP~ I'LL GIVE YOU THREE CHOICES AND YOU TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A REVIEW, OR INBOX MESSEGE.

CONFRONTS KYOUYA AT SCHOOL

SKIPS SCHOOL TO AVOID KYOUYA

PULLS HARUHI OUT OF CLASS TO "TALK"

ANY OTHER IDEAS YOU HAVE WILL BE GREATLY APPRICIATED AND TAKEN ON BOARD AS POSSIBILIIES. ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE BETTER THAN MY LAME IDEAS ^^"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so the idea of Kyouya pulling Haruhi out of class to talk seemed to be a favourite! Family members, classmates and random people on face- book as well as all of you deserve a great big THANK YOU! Without all of your support I might not have wanted to make more...

Plus, I owe you an apology! It's been almost two months right? ^^" I have been super busy with reading manga, homework, school etc... It's a lot of pressure you know...

Disclaimer: All rights go to Bisco Hatori! ~ R&R! 3  
_

_Tick tick tick...  
_"Kyouya, look at what I've found!"

I look over to see him, puppy dog face ready for any resistance, holding a piece of paper.

"Tamaki, please keep the paper still long enough for me at least see what is written."

He stops, stares blankly for a while then in an action that is quite random, leaps onto my desk and presents the paper to me rather prince-like. It was a letter Haruhi had written to her father when she was still a small girl. Well, a smaller girl.

"Where may I ask Tamaki, did you acquire such an object?"

I of course knew the answer; Tamaki had spent months winning the friendship of one Ranka Fujioka, and was merely wondering if he would tell me the absolute truth. He, of course, did not.

"Well Kyouya, as I am Haruhi's daddy, this letter, although it was written a number of years before we met, _must_ be addressed to me!"

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as I slipped the paper into my jacket pocket. (**AN: Pocket = Pocky! I bought two boxes today! Woo! $1.80 each just thought I'd share that...**)

"You never cease to amaze me with your-"

At this point I was rudely interrupted by none other than the flamboyant king himself.

"Is it my stunning beauty? Yes I'm certain it would astound you."

I took the liberty of injuring my book with his head.

"No you idiot, with your stupidity." (**AN: BAKA BAKA BAKA!**)

He had no idea how dense he was. Haruhi was somewhat unconsciously in love with him and he was beginning to suspect that she had no feelings for him beyond friendship.

In case you were wondering, this is what the letter said.

_Dear Daddy,  
I no that Mommy is gone and I won't get to see her anymore but that's sort of ok becoz I still hav yu and I love you. Lets play kik the kan when I get home from skool ok? We kan play while the soup kooks. _

_PS I don't care wat uther peepl say I think yu look very pretty in girls clothes._

Haruhi Fujioka 

Aww! How cute! ;3 excuse the spelling mistakes. She was five or six….ish….I don't know...she was young okay! 


	6. Chapter 6

Do you know what I realised? I didn't even MENTION Haruhi! SORRY! ^^'  
I know I haven't been writing for a while but a lot has happened lately and well…I don't really have much incentive right now! Look out for my next Fan fiction! After I finish this chapter and Chapter 2 of the Inuyasha Fanfic...I'm going to start a yaoi (boyxboy)! ~

Disclaimer: All right go to Bisco Hatori!  
_

I raised my hand and asked to be excused from class and as per usual, the teacher bent under my will. The corridors were surprisingly busy considering class had only begun twenty minutes ago so there was fourteen pairs of eyes following my advances toward the classroom where our very own Host Club Princess was attempting to learn, despite the efforts of the mischievous devil-type twins.

((Haruhi POV))

_Sigh…_

"Hikaru, can you please stop rubbing my knee…I'm trying to focus!"

The teacher turned his head to warn me but still Hikaru kept his rhythm and his brother soon joined him. They spoke in unison.

"What's the matter Haruhi? Don't you love us?"

_Sigh…_  
"You guys know I love you but I have to study, so do you for that matter!"

"Fujioka! Please refrain from leisurely shouting in my class! Please leave immediate-"

My French instructor cut off his words. I turned to see an intruding figure in the doorframe. I had never in my life been so glad to see that black clipboard in my life here at Ouran.

((Kyouya POV))

"Hello Haruhi, I was just coming to see you as it were." I looked past her at the teacher. His neck was red and there was a vein pulsing on his forehead. "Excuse me, may I please borrow Fujioka?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Take those two as well!" He pointed at the two devil-type twins.

I sighed heavily. "Well, if I must. Hikaru, Kaoru, this way please." The three gathered their books and followed me out into the hall. Each and every pair of eyes that were following me as I made my way there were now following Haruhi as we walked away. Somewhere between Art Room 4 and Music room 1, the twins became restless and began to tug on my jacket. Being the patient man I am, I ignored them. However when the tugging failed to retrieve my attention, one twin who I believe is Kaoru proceeded to blow onto my neck. I had yet to realise til now that he was tall enough to do so. _Something to take note of. _ "Kaoru, please stop with such childish behaviour. You are well past the age of such delinquencies."

_

**I'm sorry! My laptop needed to be reimaged and the technician has the usb that I'd backed everything up onto! So after that long and gruelling ordeal as well as other issues! I wrote this so you guys know I'm still around..And Michelle I'm sorry! It's on another document right now I promise! GOMEN! I promise won't leave like that again! ^^" **


End file.
